The invention relates to a socket for a multipolar plug connector for direct soldering onto or into a printed circuit board, with contact bodies which are arranged in compartments of an insulating contact carrier and which have formed on them contact lugs which protrude beyond the socket.
In the known sockets of this kind, the connection pattern of the connection lugs, i.e., the position of the individual connection lugs relative to the contact bodies is predetermined by the structural design of the insulating parts. Hence the allocation of a contact body to a certain position in the connection pattern on the printed circuit board is also fixed.
Other allocations, therefore, require different insulating parts, as do different numbers of poles or another arrangement of the contacts in the contact carrier. This means not only lower numbers of units in the manufacturing process but also higher tool costs on account of the different tools.